Yuuki, Kaname's princess
by Ioli-Ophelia-Potter
Summary: ths is a story when yuuki's little and living with her parent's you know there everyday life, kind of i dont see alot of these kind of stories so i took matters in to my own hands lol  so ya little yuuki and her life as a young hidden pureblood vampire.
1. Chapter 1

ok so this id my first fanfiction so critisize so please review

ok luv ya peoples

peace XD

p.s : srry for my possible spelling mistakes lol

Kaname pov.

I opened my eyes and looked at the small being that clung to me in a blissful sleep. I stared at her in wonder. This child in my arms was completely pure in every way and she was all mine for the taking. Not even the dirty world that lay beyond these walls has ever come in contact with my little princess. So pure and so fragile and yet strong at the same time. This child in my arms was a pureblood princess. A rare species of vampire, and rare gender among purebloods. She stirred and began to awaken. I smiled as she began to show difficulties completing the task. She opened her eyes and looked at me with her brown innocent eyes. Her eyes were dark brown with the small hit of crimson red which is common among our kind. She smiled her big childish grin.

"Onii-sama!"

I looked at her and touched her forehead to mine before answering, "Yes Yuuki?"

She threw her arms around me and placed her head into the crook of my neck and sighed. "Don't be lonely Yuuki's here." She always knew how I truly felt. I smiled at her as I always did.

"I'm never lonely when my Yuuki is here." I gently kissed her forehead then her cheek as a lightly stroked her hair.

"Onii-sama" I stopped and looked at her. She wore a blush on her cheeks. I looked at her waiting for her to saying something. She got the hint and began to stubble on her words until she got the nerve to say what she wanted. "Onii-sama I'm hungry."

I looked at her and stared as my mind comprehended her words. I slid my arms around her waist and smiled. Yuuki always came to me for life energy. Rarely did she ask our parents, and she only asked them when I am absent at the time of her feedings. Yuuki I would and will give and get anything for you. My precious girl.

Yuuki's pov.

I looked at my older brother and I felt my cheeks grow hot and my heart pound as he wrapped his arms around my waist and drew me to his body. We were to complete a ritual that has been a part of our daily lives. I reached up and pulled myself up so I could face my brother. I sighed and softly nuzzled his cheek as a sign of affection, a sign he often gave me. I placed my lips on his and began to draw his energy into my body. His energy was warm and quickly took effect. I smiled as my brother gently parted his lips and pushed harder on my bottom lip. I removed myself from his arms and giggled. I jumped off the bed and walked across the room and turned around. And said quietly I bet you can't get me. I giggled and ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname's pov.

She placed her lips to mine and I immediately felt her draw from me. Her kiss was innocent as it should be. She was my fiancée but she was still a child. What I did next was nearly unforgivable. I parted my lips and gave her a more meaningful kiss. She froze as I silently kissed her. It took her only a second or two to realize I want giving her energy any more. She pulled away and leaving me missing the contact. She giggled and climbed off my bed. She had come to me in the night to seek comfort from her usual nightmares our uncle sends to her. She walked across the room in perfect composer and broke as she giggled before whispering "I bet you can't get me"

What a thing to say. Of course I can get her. I'm faster as I am older. I climbed out of bed and began to pursue my prey.

I walked around the basement looking and sensing for my Yuuki. She was at the end of the hall in a closet trying her best to calm her fit of giggles. I smiled and quietly walked to the closet and opened the door. She was crouched down and slips past my legs and escaped. She ran down the hall and took a left into the family room. The room where we often played with our parents. I often sleep down here in the basement in order to be around when she needed me in the night.

I glided down the hall and entered the room where my precious girl was sitting on our mothers lap. She giggled as she reached up and kissed mother on the cheek. She took a little from her and turned to look at me and smiled.

"I win"

How did she win? What game were we exactly playing? I smiled

"So you have yuuki." She jumped off mother's lap and threw herself into my arms.

"Mama, Onii-sama can we play hide and seek?"

"I don't see why not" said my mother

"Yay Onii-sama you're the seeker"

Yuuki let go of me and went for our mother. She led her out of the room while shouting

"No peeking!"

I smiled and closed my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Juuri pov.

My young daughter was dragging me out of the family room. My beautiful little girl. I love her very much but am sad to trap her down in this basement. Rido would take her from us and she would be used by the high council. I couldn't let that happen. We had no choice to hide her from the world. How I hate the life I have given her. She's never seen the outside world. She doesn't know its beauty, Hakura, Kaname, and I are her entire world.

My daughter led me down the hall and laughed in spite of the game. She smiled "let's hide behind the drapes mama"

I smiled as she opened the curtains. We entered the drapes and stood still. I held her close before hearing Kaname yelling "ready or not here I come." I looked down to see my child muffle her giggles. I heard Kaname walk into the room. He would walk around aimlessly in looking in the wrong places so he wouldn't find her too quickly. She was about to burst when Kaname flung open the draped and grabbed the laughing girl. The game was over.

Hakura pov.

I opened the basement door and began the journey down. The door was hidden behind a book case. I walked and opened the entrance to the world of my daughter. My child, my little princess. I opened the door do be greeted by fits of giggles. I smiled as my daughter ran into me while running from my beloved wife. By the looks of it they were playing tag. She looked up and greeted me with the usual smile. I scooped her up and ran. All she did was scream with delight. Playing these games was one way to keep her happy. It's hard watching your beloved child grow up in a basement. I held Yuuki and ran away with her. She looked up at me as I came to a halt. We ended up in the hallway. I looked around, Kaname on one end and Juuri on the other. Yuuki and I were trapped. Yuuki looked around and figured out our predicament. She laughed and threw her arms around my neck and began to say, "Ahhh, Mama, Onii-sama save me" she said this over a few times in a sig song voice. It ended with Kaname and Juuri claiming their prize. Yuuki.

Kaname pov.

Mother and I had just claimed our prize when Yuuki asked where father been. He looked at her with a look of sadness, a look that we all have often given her. We knew all she wanted to know was if he had been on the outside and what it was like. We tried to ovoid that topic as much as possible. It was so unfair to Yuuki to trap in this basement. Not even a window was present. It however helped our conscience when Yuuki insisted she was fine with being down here and that she had everything she needed. Us, her family. She's too kind if I were her I would hate us right now. She too warm and kind to think such thoughts though.

It was about three or four hours after sun down and mother and father had business to attend to with the council. I was to spend the entire day with Yuuki. I couldn't wait. I hated sharing my precious girl with anyone; she was born for me and me alone. Mother took Yuuki and Father to the family room. I fallowed. They were informing her of the soon to be absence. Yuuki hated it when we had to leave but she accepted with her usual smile.

"It's ok mama I'll still have onii-sama" she hopped down from mother and threw herself for the hundredth time today. I smiled. I was filled with pride with the information of how much she adored me. Our parents looked at each other and nodded. The said there good byes and left.

"Onii-sama do you wanna play with Yuuki?" she looked up at me as I held her in my arms.

I smiled down at her "I always want to play with my Yuuki"

"Why?"

Why? Why? What a question to ask. She was my everything, my reason I live and breathe.

"Because Yuuki I love you very much. I love more than the world its self." I kissed her cheek and held her close. She continued to look up at me then she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the couch. She left me there and came back with her favorite book. She hopped on my lap and opened the pages that seemed to enchant this child so. I began to read.


	4. Chapter 4

Yuuki pov.

I sat on my brother's lap as he began to read my favorite book. The book was thick and had many beautiful pictures in it. The pictures were of the outside world and the words held stories of princesses from famous fairy tales. Today's story was the princess and the frog.

He read of the beautiful princess and how she promised to kiss a yucky frog. And because she promised she had to do it. I didn't understand. Did the frog want energy from her? I didn't ask I would ask after. My brother continues to read. In the end the frog turned in to a handsome prince and they lived happily ever after. I looked at my brother.

"Why did the frog want a kiss?"

"Because the frog wanted to become human and to do so he had to kiss a princess to break the spell that was cast on him."

I looked up at my brother with a curious look. If the prince is kissed by the princess twice does he turn back into a frog? I grabbed his face and touched his lips with mine.

Kaname pov.

I felt Yuuki grab my face with her small hands and place a kiss on my waiting lips. The kiss was soft. I immediately wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close. I deepened the kiss and felt her freeze. She was so unsure on what to do that she began to take energy from me. I regretfully broke our precious contact and looked at her. She looked nervous.

"Yuuki why did you kiss me?"

"I wanted to see my prince turn in to a frog"

I looked at her and burst into laughter. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard in my life. This child had an interesting logic.

"Onii-sama?" she looked at me with her look of innocence. She looked worried "are you mad I kissed you?"

"Heavens no Yuuki I love your kisses." I began to say through fits of laughter

"But mommy and daddy kiss wont we get in trouble?" I looked at her why would we get in trouble? She was mine and I was hers.

"No Yuuki we won't get in trouble. You're allowed to kiss me as much as you want. Do you know why?" I looked at her as she shook her head. "You're allowed to kiss me because Yuuki and I are going to be like mother and father when we grow up" she looked at me with disbelief. She didn't say anything for a bit. I became freighted that she wouldn't want me. I felt for the first time in my life I was about to cry but just then she grew a huge smile.

"I can't wait to grow up."

I looked at her and quickly embraced her. I felt her yawn and she soon fell asleep. Too many games for the time being. It was time for my princess's afternoon nap. She curled up and had her head on my lap and fell once again into a blissful sleep. I lifted her up and held her close and fell asleep next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuki pov.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was lying in the arms of my precious Onii-sama. I smiled and quietly attempted to slip out of his arms. He immediately opened his eyes and pulled me close.

"I never said you could leave me" he looked at me with a tired look and pulled me down. My brother has been working hard for the council just like mother and father. I wiggled and wiggled and couldn't get loose of his grip. Now I was frustrated. I growled in anger and tried a new method. Onii-sama always loosened up when I was close. So I tested my theory. I wrapped my arms around my brother and held him close. I gently ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him loosen his hold. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace which was quickly answered. Great I was being tightly held again. This didn't work as planned. Time to try a new method. Maybe…

For the third time today I went to kiss Kaname. I gently grabbed his chin demanding him to look at me before I placed my lips on his. He loosened up all right.

Kaname's pov.

I held the child in my arms and felt her hold me tightly. This was heaven for me. She gently stocked my hair as I had often done for her. I loosened by grip as I laid in pure happiness. Her embrace tightened so I tightened mine. I heard her sigh in disappointment. Did I do something wrong? The next thing I feel is Yuuki grabbing at my chin silently telling me to look at her. Then for the third time today she kissed me. I let go of her completely. Her mouth stayed connected to mine as she climbed on top of me. An obvious sign of dominance. Even though she was a child she still had her vamperic instincts. She slowly started to pull up with me quickly fallowing. We stayed connected. After that she slowly pulled away and looked at me deep in the eyes. I felt my throat burn with hunger.

"I win again"

Win what was she talking about? Then it hit me when she lept off my lap and onto the floor beneath the couch. She got up and ran off. All I heard were fits of giggles that grew more distant as the seconds past till they disappeared all together.

Yuuki.

What was I going to do with her?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok so I totally forgot about this story. Lol but I decided to look at my account and saw it. I read and smiled and saw the reviews so I'm continuing now sorry I'm so late hope you all enjoy and as I said before… I am not good at spelling or grammar so don't burn me to badly on that kk**

**P.S it's been a while so bear with me if my style is slightly different cause we all change over time case were things lol**

Yuuki's P.O.V

I ran down a hall laughing as I went. I ran till I ended up in the small book room. The walls had pretty flowers. I wonder what a flower feels like. I bet there soft like silk. I smiled and continued to look but I had my ears open as I explored. There was no fun running away and being caught right after. The shelves had shelve and shelves of child books. Stories from all over the world. I pouted. My favorite was in the family room with Kaname. Darn if I went back I would get caught. Well I may as well as do what my brother; mother and father didn't like me doing. Giving in to curiosity and explore. I smiled brother wouldn't find me till I wanted him to ….

If I stayed quite.

I could find the door where mother and father came through. I grinned. That to me sounded to be the best idea I've had in a long time. I mean what's the worst that can happen. My Onii-san would never let anything happen and neither would my parents. Yes that's it. Today's mission "fined the door!"

Kaname's P.O.V

My dear childe ran off. Right after she gave me such an endearing kiss. I sighed. She was still a child but that didn't stop me from thirsting after her. I imagine she would taste divine, but I don't want to feed from her till she can return the bite. Our first feed will be special after all my precious Yuuki deserves the absolute best.

I sat on the couch in thought when I realised that my girl was being far too quite. I waited for a few moments for sound of any kind. A precious laugh or a game in progress. Nothing. I got up in a hurry and went to look for her. Where could have my girl gone. She usually didn't walk off. But you never know. She just had a nap and was chalked full of my energy. Who knows what trouble she could get into?

I got up and wondered looking. It wasn't ill I saw the door in the study room that was behind the book case ajar. My heart jumped. Either my precious girl was taken or she found the entrance. Either choice sped my heart. If she wasn't kidnapped then she could easily be harmed. My heart sped and I ran up the stairs to the main floor. And when I was there the sight I saw was one I would remember. My eyes grew red in jealousy to see the chairman of an academy on his knees smiling as MY YUUKI talked away. She saw the chairman notice me, but instead of the guilty face I expected I got a big grin as she excitedly exclaimed "Onii-san I met Mr. Chairman Guy, and he had some roses, and he let me feel them. And guess what there soft just like my bed sheets, and it smells sooo good and look he gave me one as a present."

A/N I decided to end here so next chapter you'll see Kaname's, the chairman's and Yuuki's reactions yay


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while lol I've had a lot to do : ) and other stories to write.

Chapter 7

Kaname's POV

My eyes narrowed. Yuuki ran away from me. That child was mine but she was happy. I couldn't help but feel anger though, that somebody other than me brought such a smile to my little princesses face.

"Onii-sama?" Yuuki looked at me with a quizzical look and the chairman with an all-knowing look.

"it's nothing but come Yuuki, it is not safe for you here it is time to go."

"Awwww no fair…" Yuuki looked thoughtful for a moment "but only if you get Mr. Chairman to come back on day." Yuuki looked at me hopefully and I couldn't help but promise in return. I looked at the chairman with red glowing eyes. He immediately understood and left. Good it should have been me that gave my precious girl her first red rose.

Yuuki's POV

The chairman was nice and he gave me a rose. I saw my brother and he seemed a bit upset. But I smiled at him and that made him all better like always. He even promised me that I could play with the chairman again. I was happy. Kaname Onii-sama let me back to my rooms and world and sat me down. He gave a stern talking to but he didn't get too mad cause he loves me too much. I'm happy. Today was a good day.

Normal POV

Yuuki and Kaname was sitting on the couch as Yuuki played with her rose. Kaname was gently playing with her hair. It was now around seven. And Yuuki was getting sleepy. She had done a lot today.

"Onii-sama I'm tired can you carry me to my room?" Yuuki yawned and lifted her arms and pulled herself around his neck and silently waited. Kaname wrapped his arms his princess and got up gracefully. He walked down the hall after exiting the family room. He walked till he came to a door labeled Yuuki's room. He smiled. He and Yuuki had made the sign together a month prior. He opened the door and placed his child on to the four poser bed. The bed was huge but it was very comfortable. Yuuki smiled and reached up and to Kaname's surprise gently kissed him. He felt a bit of energy flow to her but other than that it was a sweet innocent kiss goodnight. After her lips departed she smiled. "A kiss good night to my price so that he doesn't get lonely on this night." She giggled sleepily and exited the world to enter another of her own imagination. One filled with roses on the outside.

Kaname smiled slightly this was just another typical day in Yuuki's world. A day filled with fun and games and trouble making in Yuuki's part. Yes this was just a normal day. The only difference was that Yuuki was a little more grown up. He walked out of the room leaving the door ajar a bit. He went to the gest bed and lay down. Yes just another typical day and it would all start again tomorrow.

**A/N: ok done I wasn't sure how to end this but it's done ok. This was just a day in their lives. Anyways done. Please review.**


End file.
